The present invention relates to spectacles, more specifically spectacles with a connection having no screw between a lens frame and an arm.
A connection having no screw between the two parts is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,730,915, for instance. As shown in FIG. 6a of this U.S. patent, each of the two arms has openings in a flange integral therewith, and each end of the lens frames has a trunnion and a tongue integral therewith. These elements are of molded plastic construction and designed to forcibly interfit, and to allow forcible "pull away", as during impact, for the safety of the wearer.
This construction is suitable for sunglasses having detachable components so that they may be easier to carry, assemble and disassemble, which the invention of the U.S. patent relates to. However, this is unsuitable for usual spectacles used everyday, because such a connection is too weak and imprecise.
A purpose of this invention is to provide a new connection having no screw between lens frame and an arm, yet almost as strong and precise as the usual connection with a screw.